JeremyWorks All-Star Racing
JeremWorks All-Star Racing is a JeremyWorks crossover racing video game developed by JeremyWorks Interactive and published by JeremySoft. It was released for the PlayStation, Sega Dreamcast, Nintendo 64, JeremyVast, Microsoft Windows, Arcade, and Game Boy Color in 2001, while the 2002 version was released for the Jeremy Gear and Game Boy Advance. A remake of the game, titled JeremyWorks All-Star Racing: Re-Played, will be released on Jeremy Neptune, PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Nintendo Switch on June 26, 2019. Gameplay Very similar to other games in its genre like Konami Krazy Racers, Lego Racers,'' Nicktoons Racing'', Toy Story Racer, Diddy Kong Racing, Crash Team Racing, Sonic & Sega All Stars Racing, and the Mario Kart series. Plot Various JeremyWorks characters each receive a letter invitation to compete in a Grand Prix for the top prize, the Jeremyville Big Gold Award. The host of the competition, also the individual who sent the invitations, is an unknown, unseen driver of a sleek, black car with a tinted dome window simply dubbed as the Mystery Rider, which the participating racers are challenged to beat, as well as each other. Development Coming soon! Characters Jeremy Universal * Jeremy * Larry * Jay * Bella * Steve * Ameila (as mystery rider) * Metal Jeremy * Japanese Jeremy (skin) Objects * Leafy * Firey * Flower * Coiny * OJ * Pencil and Match * Pin * Bubble Cartoon World * Matt * Stephen * Ann * Joyce Emily, Ravi, and Julia * Emily * Ravi * Julia Tracks Starter Cups Cup 1 This cup has the following courses: * Jeremyville (Jeremy Universal) * Country Fair (Cartoon World) * Object Bay (Objects) * Studios Tour (Cartoon World) Cup 2 This cup has the following courses: * Yoyle City (Objects) * Jeremy Beach (Jeremy Universal) * Objcet City (Objects) * Sweet Street (Emily, Ravi, and Julia) Cup 3 This cup has the following courses: * Objectville (Objects) * Petopia (Pets World) * GoCity (Cartoon World) * City Night (Cartoon World) Unlockable Cup 4 This cup has the following courses: * Great Mountain (Cartoon World) * Town Racing (Jeremy Universal) * Planet Sprocket (Jeremy Universal) * Fun Fair (Cartoon World) Cup 5 This cup has the following courses: * Jeremyville Circuit (Jeremy Universal) * Object Mountain (Objects) * Music Coaster (Emily, Ravi, and Julia) * Race Madness (Cartoon World) Cup 6 This cup has the following courses: * Jeremyville Mall (Jeremy Universal) * Amelia's Lair (Jeremy Universal) * Dream Island (Objects) * Dreamland (Emily, Ravi, and Julia) Download The game is now available for download on PlayStation Store for the PlayStation Vita, PlayStation Portable and PlayStation 3 in North America and in Japan for $5.99 or 436 yen. It was released to the PlayStation Store in Europe on March 17, 2010. Remaster and legacy Coming soon! Gallery Coming soon! Trivia * A sequel to the game called ''JeremyWorks All-Star Super Kart'', There's also another sequel called ''JeremyWorks All-Star Grand Prix''. * During the final credits, items such as the Golden Shell, Golden Banana, and other unrecognizable items can be seen in a 10x10 square that were never put in the game. They were also not in the second game. Category:Video Game